stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Squad
"This Is a different kind of Squad, for a different kind of war." ~ Queen Xenjss the Starkiller; 511th Cycle, Erebus Prime Imperial Palace{1990 AD} NOTICE This information has been translated directly from a transliteration of Huriin writing by use of dynamic equavelant in to english. Some words may be missed. The Squad The Squad consists of ten members. Their primary goal is to infiltrate and learn everything they are able, everything they learn is sent to their home base of operation outside the Galaxy proper by way of the Pattern. There are four Huntresses and six Scats. Their skills are natural to them. This Squad was put together based on their skills and how they worked as a team. No team before this Squad ever worked so well, according to offical documents, the Squad known as Shadow Squad works almost on a telepathic level, Well enough to be trusted with top secret tasks. It is this squad who were sent ahead of the main invasion force to scout ahead and to radio when the time was right for the invasion to begin. Squads were sent across all the paraell gateways to many universes, they all returned with news of barren worlds, unsafe for invasion or liveablity, Shadow Squad was the last squad sent on the same mission. They found Earth, their old Colony, it is their job to begin upheaval on the planet, and secure the world for the rest of their kindred. By all means nessecary to complete the mission. Pre-Ancient Incursion In the many hundreds of cycles before the incursion of the Ancients the Huriin lived in peace, their worlds encompassed but a tiny portion of the norther arm of the Milky Way Galaxy along what was known simply as the Taldorian Corridor. The Taldorian Corridor Legends Huriin folklore tells of a group of ten men and women of Huriin worlds scouting the Taldorian Corridor in order to form a solid trade route through space to the color worlds. It eventually reached Earth. On which a colony was formed from the same Squad then known as The Taldorian Legends Squad. The Squad was known and revered for their skill in scouting and making sure the spacelanes were safely scouted. the Longreach Expeidition The Longreach Expeidition is what incurred the Ancients into the Milky Way galaxy on the Eastern Rim. The inital focus of this expidition was to map the galaxy and chart planets for colony locations. It was during the latter stages of the Longreach Expeidition as a whole when the Ancients were first encountered. At first the strange race were considered friendly. But something sparked a Holy War between the Huriin and the Ancients. A Mistake Never To Be Made The Ancients started it all, on complete accident by landing one of their ships on one of the newly charted Colony worlds, and naming it Dakara, in place of the Huriin name of 'Diisvuurn' or 'Desert Rock' It was the landing on this world that sparked the war between the Ancients and the Huriin that lasted exactly one thousand years. Inital Ancient/Huriin Conflicts The Inital conflicts lasted a few hours, leaving the Huriin fleeing the system of Dakara as quickly as they were able after slaying one thousand Ancients on the planet. The rest of the Huriin ships and soldiers fought briefly in the system before randomly jumping into intraspace, the Huriin version of hyperspace. The Ancients secured their hold on Dakara and expanded outwards. The Huriin kept a careful eye on the Ancients in the years to come. Battle at Teloisis VII Teloisis was a fertile Huriin world, on the outskirts of Huriin space it was constantly watched over by seveeral IntraLegacy carriers and countless soldiers. The Huriin protected Teloisis, which they called at the time 'Erenbus' or 'Erebus Reborn' This world was more then just a outer edge of Huriin space world, but the world was the first the Huriin arrived at. They took the planet Dalacus as their homeworld and built it up during the long years before the battles with the Ancients came to their peak. Battle at Ventriech Station This battle was over before it begain as the station was abandoned weeks to months before the Ancients arrived, There were five IntraLegacy Carriers still patrolling the system, with no reinforcements coming the Huriin were forced to jump to Intraspace, leaving in their wake countless destroyed ships, and many of their own lost to space. Ancient/Huriin Holy War The Ancient/Huriin War was known as the Ancient/Huriin Holy War, the war lasted exactly one thousand years, not including the inital incidents in the years preceeding the war itself. Taking the initative after the first few battles at Telosis VII and Ventriech Station, the Huriin massed and trained their soldiers constantly, reading them all for the coming battles. the Ancients thinking it all a mistake for the fighting sent a diplomatic vessel under light escort to speak with the Huriin in orbit of Abydos. But this proved to be a disaster. Allowing only for the Ancient Diplomatic party to be captured and toretured, and later killed. The ships destroyed and used as parts for their own technolgy. Birth of the Ancient Shadow Assassins The first Shadow Squad was born when a team of elite Huriin soldiers, all of them huntresses snuck into a Ancient council location and destroyed the building, including everyone inside, including one of their own who was wounded in the battle to set the intraspace bomb. Since this intial attack on the Ancient Stronghold of Dakara by way of the Intradigital World known simply as the Pattern which connected even to Ancient computer systems. Allowed the Huriin to slowly gain the upper hand in the fighting. The First Battle of Earth The First Battle of Earth took place exactly 221 million years ago. It resulted in the heaviest losses for the Ancients in any of the battles. With more than a million soldiers per side. Earth was lost to the Huriin with minimal casulties, and won by the Ancients at a great cost. The Huriin fled the planet during the fighting, their colony shortly buried in cavenetworks by icefloes and earhquakes over the many years. The Ancients settled it and set up the Stargate in Antartica. It was two hundred and ten million years later that the Ancients left the Milky Way galaxy because of the Plauge. A virus that none could fathom, nor figure out where it came from Battle of Dalacus In the final days of the Holy War, the Huriin had left all their colonies, pulling back everyone to their core system of Dalacus, known then as "Place of the Seat" The Huriin were cornered, with nowhere else to go, and unable to live in the Intradigital World for more then ten days at a time, the Huriin fought bitterly on the outlaying planets were preperations were made for the Huriin to flee the galaxy as a whole as quickly as they could. It was not until a single Ancient Drone got through the defense network did the Mass Exodus get underway. The Mass Exodus With the fighting in the outer edges of the solar system at their peak and the Huriin backed against the only place they called home for so long. The fighting was hard and heavy, both within and without the Intradigital World, the Huriin slowly gained ground with every strike. Starships were destroyed when they were cleared of crew. As well also of technology to take. But it was the last straw when a single Ancient ship landed in the Centeral Square of the Imperial Palace of the Huriin. Swarming with soldiers the Huriin swarmed the Ancient ship, intending fully to destroy it. It was at this time that the current Queen, Xaerjss the Rakehanded. Made her appearance onto the battlefield. With her guard at her side she stormed into the Ancient starship that dared to land on her world. Killing every ancient she saw until she made it to the bridge of the starship. There, with the last few Alterans onboard still alive, begging for their lives. She made a deal with them. Ordering them to leave the system, she and her own kindred would leave the Galaxy. So started the Mass Exodus from Dalacus. the world was left barren, its many grand halls of the city planet were left to rot, to fall to hivequakes or the ever enroaching water from the planet core. The pkanet was never touched, nor was it ever visited. Huriin Legend told of stories of the grand emerald green halls and copper towers that soared into the cloudless skies and blood red suns that bathed the copper in a dark red glow during the sunsets. The Birth of the Present Shadow Squad Here follows the listing and dates of birth along with location and brief parantage of each member of Shadow Squad The Birth of Faerjss See Faerjss The Birth of Xullyrr and Jysyrr See Xullyrr and Jysyrr The Birth of the Triplet Brothers These three Scats are dangerous creatures, taking on the appearnce Hardlight wise of Frank Moses, Joesph Matheson and Ivan Stonewrech. More information to come as translations are recived. The Birth of the Triplets The three siblings known as The Triplets of Tazica, Inual, and Yazimaer. More information to come as translations are recived The Birth of the Lone Scat The Lone Scat as he is often known. This lone warrior has the most experiance in the squad with stealth and technology, it was he along with the youngest of the Triplets who went to South America, they are known simply as Pair of Aces. Born on Erebus Prime during the thirty third cycle since the last formation of Shadow Squad, and only one Cycle after the first of Faerjss herself and also The Sisters. This lone Scat is very dangerous with or without his weapons. His primary skills is stealth and historical dig sites. Past Shadow Squad Missions This will list all the past missions the present Shadow Squad undertook The Bornestellar Incident Built in a unknown time and unknown place beyond the reaches of Huriin Space far away from the fringes of the Milky Way galaxy. The Bornstellar Array was a system of unknown planetoids set up in a array type of system, at its core was a Installation that tore the planets it encompassed apart and used the minerals and resources the planets provided to build more platiod like systems. The Bornstellar Array was made by the Precoursers. a Teir 0 race of Intrastellar beings. In Cycle 518 {1997 AD} Shadow Squad discovered the Bornstellar Array shortly after the Squad was formed and sent on its first mission. As a result the Huriin learned many things about their past that not even the Elders knew. This first contact with unknown technology that the Huriin used in their own technology of Intraspace Travel reformed their technolgy. It was known as the Bornstellar Incident. As it also formed the Bornstellar Intraspace Reforms. The Shadowscar Incident TBA The Secret Fire Incident The Secret Fire Incident occured shortly after the start of the 519th Cycle {2000 AD} in Intraspace when Shadow Squad was dispatched to a remote outpost known simply as Outpost Secret Fire. The outpost was home to rebel clerics of the Huriin Holy Church. Shadow Squad's task was to limit eliminations of the Rebel members and take them back through Intraspace for questioning. They succeeded in this task and the Secret Fire Outpost was used as a research station into the Precourser Artefacts the Huriin had discovered in the area. Current Missions The current Shadow Squad and their missions currently in progress. The Secret Way Incident TBA Capture of Target High Programs Known as Targets wanted alive, called Target High Programs, these targets are generally wanted alive and in good proper shape. This can be anything from a lowly hobo to a top ranking scientist or even a brilliant thinker or common teacher or model maker or even a poet. Who these two High Programs are, only Shadow Squad Know. Personal Vandettas Such things are common in Huriin life, used as a means to get things done many people have a vandettea of some form. In this case, all Huriin have a Personal Vandetta against anyone with the ATA gene at a level so extreme it is near impossible to try and talk them out of their bloodlust. Personal Vandettas are considered far more dangerous and deadly then a normal Vandetta because the one who holds the Personal Vandetta has taken it upon themselves to personally finish a task of Elimination no matter the cost. Even to their own well being. The Second Battle of Earth TBA Category:Kzetchclaw Galaxy